


Smoke and Tears

by Lord_Lylin



Series: I'phel Nunh: A Void Mage lost in Time [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Lylin/pseuds/Lord_Lylin
Summary: There are times where one must let themselves cry their tears. For what is the purpose of fighting one's self when there's a war to be won?





	Smoke and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a short lore building one-shot.

Tonight in the Peaks was quiet, as if the world knew that a battle awaited on the morrow. The land sat silent and still, a rare break for the warriors sleeping amidst its sands. From a tent nestled far in the back a black shadow emerged. Unseen and unheard it flowed through the slumbering camp like a fish in water. Once it breached the gate the shadow increased its speed, vanishing into the darkness. 

In the distance, on a ledge overlooking the campsite, the shadow suddenly reappeared. Beyond the gaze of prying eyes the shadow faded revealing the lith form of a miqo’te. In nothing but a pair of stark white linen pants, the man’s deeply tanned muscles flexed as he lazily stretched his limbs. Long deep violet hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with braids ringed in golden bands scattered throughout. 

Delicate tattoos covered his exposed form, miles of line work waving together into intricate magic circles. Numerous scares disrupted their delicate dance though, the most striking being a large jagged one in the shape of a star located exactly where his heart should be. Yet even with all the disruptions, still they glowed. Glimmering like diamonds faintly in the moonlight, giving him a ethereal, otherworldly bearing. 

With a tired sigh he flopped to the ground. The resulting cloud of kicked up dust completely ignored. Stretching out his legs he winced as they made a rather unpleasant popping noise. Shadow Walking seemed to take a bigger toll on him with each passing year. He could keep that from happening, one or two crystals and boom bada bing, no more worries. But he was already toeing the line as it was, there was no point in pushing his luck. 

Reaching his arm out, a small void portal opened. Without blinking an eye he stuck his hand in before pulling back, a old well worn pipe now nestled in his grasp. With practiced movements he tapped the pipe against his knee, emptying the lingering contents onto the sand beside him. 

Sticking his other hand into the void he retrieved a small tin of tobacco. Glancing reluctantly at the little tobacco remaining in the tin, he hesitated before continuing to pack the pipe. His already dwindling supply now completely gone. Rubbing his thumb tenderly over the lid of the empty tin he sighed once more before returning it to the void. 

Snapping his fingers, a small void flame flickered to life on the tip on his finger. Like an old pro he easily lit the pipe, then took a long drag. Smoke swirled around with a life of its own, countless figures visible within. Dancing within their ephemeral world, they told a story time had long forgotten.

A lost look filled I’phel’s eyes as he watched the figures dance their dance. This would be the last time he’d get to see them, so he was determined to burn it into his memories. No matter how unreliable they tended to be. 

Taking another drag, he watched the dancers till they started to fade, then turned his gaze to the sky. At least the stars remained the same. Another sigh left him as he closed his eyes, blaming the sting on the smoke for the tears along their rims. 

From his throat a deep voice resounded amidst the Peaks. Like the ocean it swept over the landscape, drowning out the silence. The voice sounded ancient, as if ringing straight out of the past. A voice unheard by all, giving life to a song that transcended the confinements of reality. 

_I close my eyes_  
_Tell me why must we suffer._  
_Release your hands,_  
_For your will drags us under._  
_My legs grow tired,_  
_Tell me where must I wonder?_  
_How can I carry on,_  
_When redemptions beyond us?_

____

____

____

____

The tears he’d been holding back finally escaped their bindings, becoming unstoppable trails streaming down his face. 

_Why? Was it not enough to first make me forget? But then to let me remember that she looks just like her! A fresh wave of tears began to flow as he winced in pain. Their races were different, but they were like mirror images. Is this the personal hell you’ve designed for me? To let me be ignorant only long enough to let these feelings from. How is this fair to me? How is this fair to her?!_

_Look at what she’s been through! She deserves happiness! To have someone that loves her purely! Not to be smitten with a shadow lost in the influence of his former wife…_ The smoke from the pipe curled around him, as if to offer comfort. Yet it did nothing for the tears and the hurt. 

Opening his eyes he stared longingly at the full moon. A quiet spark of determination was visible, forming within the depths of his golden eyes. Tonight, on the eve of battle he would bemoan his loss and curse his fate. But tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow he would fight the fight placed before him, and if they made it through… Well, he’d tell her everything.


End file.
